cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Settitle (Slash Command)
Overview settitle integer /Settitle is a slash command that can be used via the chatbox or through a bind or macro to set your badge title. It takes one argument (the number for the badge), and you can only set badge titles for badges you have earned -- any badges you have earned, including Gladiator badges, which can not be set through the Badge menu user interface. If you use /settitle for a number that matches a badge you don't have, then your badge title will not change, even though the system channel will state "Your badge title has been cleared". Note that any list of numbers associated with badges is subject to change the next time the game adds new badges. If a badge is not added to the end of the list, all badges below the new badge will change numbers as they bump down the list. The list below is only acruate as of the date posted next to it. NOTE /settitle does not showup in /cmdlist Badge numbers/listings http://www.cityinfoterminal.com/ has the most up to date /settitle numbers. This is a direct copy/paste from this thread on the Official Forums. Acurate as of post number #6501479 - 09/20/06 04:18 PM color:"black"0 - Dreamwalker/Dreamkiller/color color:"black"1 - Taskmaster/color color:"yellow"2 - color:"orange"Former Servant of Recluse/color/Servant of Recluse/color color:"black"3 - The Crystal Keeper/color color:"yellow"4 - color:"orange"Ex-Member of the Scorpion Clan/color/Member of the Scorpion Clan 5 - Binder of Beasts 6 - color:"orange"Pirate Hunter/color/Air Pirate 7 - Leviathan 8 - Crystal Keeper 9 - Plague Carrier 10 - Mask Maker 11 - Stone Cold 12 - Bone Collector 13 - Paragon of Vice 14 - Seaweed 15 - Strikebreaker 16 - Slag Reaper 17 - Agent of Discord 18 - Soul Taker 19 - Bad Luck 20 - Exterminator 21 - Skip Tracer 22 - Portal Hopper 23 - Party Crasher 24 - Mage Hunter 25 - Efficiency Expert 26 - Couch Potato/color 27 - Reinforcement 28 - Agent Provocateur 29 - Irradiated color:"yellow"30 - Electrician color:"black"31 - Tempus Fugitive/Destroyer of Worlds 32 - Eradicator/color 33 - Fort Knox 34 - Gangbuster 35 - Spectral 36 - Pirate 37 - Goon Squad/color 38 - Grand Lanista 39 - Gunner color:"yellow"40 - Hammerhead/color 41 - Disruptor 42 - Lanista 43 - Forward Observer 44 - Man in Black/Woman in Black color:"black"45 - Master Thief/color 46 - color:"orange"Risk Taker/color/color:"yellow"Most Wanted/color 47 - Time Traveller 48 - Rocketman color:"yellow"49 - Annihilator 50 - Hammer Down/color color:"black"51 - Shock Trooper/color 52 - color:"orange"Siren's Song/color/color:"yellow"Raider/color 53 - Spider Smasher color:"yellow"54 - Strike Buster 55 - Surging 56 - The Mongoose/color 57 - color:"orange"Coldblooded/color/color:"yellow"Coldhearted 58 - HellBane/color 59 - color:"orange"Reformed/color/color:"yellow"Villain/color 60 - color:"orange"Vigilante/color/color:"yellow"Wanted/color 61 - Web Master 62 - Weed Whacker color:"orange"63 - Abomination/color 64 - Anathema color:"orange"65 - Pariah Anchorite/color color:"yellow"66 - Arachnobot 67 - Arachnoid/color color:"orange"68 - Arch-Mage of Agony/color 69 - Avalanche Shaman 70 - Behemoth Overlord 71 - Bladegrass color:"orange"72 - Boulder 73 - Button Man Gunner/color 74 - Caliban color:"yellow"75 - Mook Capo 76 - Cobra/color 77 - Cog color:"yellow"78 - Coralax Blue Hybrid 79 - Crab Spider Longfang/color 80 - Crane Enforcer color:"yellow"81 - Tellus Legacy of Earth/color color:"orange"82 - Fire Thorn Caster/color 83 - Fortunata Seer 84 - Fungoid color:"yellow"85 - Gremlin/color 86 - Hellfrost 87 - Serpent Red Ink Man color:"yellow"88 - Juicer/color 89 - Hordeling Lasher 90 - Kaolin Legacy of Earth color:"yellow"91 - Ember Legacy of Flame 92 - Lucent Legacy of Light/color 93 - Longbow Warden 2 color:"yellow"94 - Longbow Rifleman/color 95 - Longbow Warden 1 color:"orange"96 - Meson 97 - Mob Specialist/color color:"yellow"98 - Mook/color 99 - Mu Guardian color:"orange"100 - Nebula Elite Buckshot 101 - Nemesis Soldier/color color:"yellow"102 - Night Widow/color 103 - Longbow Nullifier 104 - Omega Wolf 105 - 7th Generation Paragon Protector color:"orange"106 - Penumbra Elite Adjutant/color color:"yellow"107 - Night Haunt/color 108 - Crey Power Tank color:"orange"109 - Hydra Protean/color 110 - Raider Engineer color:"yellow"111 - Red Hand/color color:"orange"112 - Research Assistant 113 - Rikti Drone/color 114 - Shivan Destroyer color:"yellow"115 - Slag Pile/color 116 - Outcast Slugger color:"yellow"117 - Sorcerer/color 118 - Longbow Spec-Ops 119 - Steel Strongman 120 - Swift Steel color:"orange"121 - Chief Swiper/color color:"yellow"122 - Wolf Spider Tac Ops/color 123 - Tank Smasher 124 - Tarantula 125 - Hercules Titan color:"yellow"126 - Wailer 127 - Wailer Queen/color color:"orange"128 - Zenith Warcry Mk I 129 - Warhulk/color 130 - Smasher Elite color:"yellow"131 - Wolf Spider Enforcer/color color:"orange"132 - Wraith/color color:"yellow"133 - Lorekeeper 134 - Technofreak 135 - Swashbuckler 136 - Arachnos Rising 137 - Thorn Robber (pre-respec) 138 - Thorn Thief (pre-respec) 139 - Thorn Usurper (pre-respec) 140 - Thorn Robber (post-respec) 141 - Thorn Thief (post-respec) 142 - Thorn Usurper (post-respec)/color color:"black"143 - 144 - 145 - 146 - 147 - Recluse's Betrayer/Recluse's Right Hand/color color:"yellow"148 - Mirage 149 - color:"orange"Mako's Betrayer/color/Bloodletter 150 - color:"orange"Ghost Widow's Betrayer/color/Spider's Kiss 151 - color:"orange"Black Scorpion's Betrayer/color/The Stinger/color 152 - . color:"black"153 - 154 -/color 155 - color:"orange"Longbow Reservist/color/color:"yellow"Jet-Setter/color 156 - color:"orange"Holiday Spirit/color/color:"yellow"Scrooge/color 157 - Toy Collector 158 - color:"orange"Lobbyist/color/color:"yellow"Crooked Politician/color 159 - color:"orange"Hungry/color/color:"yellow"All Consuming 160 - Imploding 161 - Ghoulish 162 - Sparky 163 - Media Junky 164 - Egghead 165 - Steamed 166 - Sweet Tooth 167 - Overlord 168 - Sewer Dweller 169 - Guttersnipe 170 - Master of the Airwaves/Mistress of the Airwaves 171 - Cesspool 172 - Snake Charmer 173 - Chum 174 - Fortified 175 - The Next Big Thing 176 - color:"orange"Towering/color/Widower/Widow 177 - Watcher on the Knoll 178 - Locked and Loaded 179 - Nerva Wreck 180 - Primal Instinct 181 - Tree Hugger 182 - Scurvy Dog 183 - Washed Up 184 - Powder Monkey 185 - Driller/color 186 - Globetrotter 187 - Ragnarok 188 - color:"orange"Temporal Fighter/color/color:"yellow"Dark Victory/color 189 - Last Stand color:"yellow"190 - Razor Toothed 191 - Forged by Hellfire 192 - Freak of Nature 193 - Pit Viper/color 194 - Hangman/Hangwoman 195 - Politician 196 - Broad Shoulders 197 - Piratical color:"yellow"198 - Deuces Wild 199 - color:"orange"Paroled/color/Crimelord 200 - Stonekeeper 201 - Camel Snot 202 - Jail Bird/color 203 - color:"orange"Weapon Inspector/color/color:"yellow"Weapon of Mass Destruction/color 204 - Tunnel Rat 205 - Triumphant 206 - . 207 - . 208 - . 209 - color:"orange"Heart of Light/color/color:"yellow"Heart of Darkness/color 210 - . 211 - . 212 - Handsome/Beautiful 213 - Toothbreaker 214 - Red Cap 215 - Snowbeast color:"black"216 - April's Fool 217 - Brave 218 -/color 219 - Reveler color:"orange"220 - 5th Columnist/color color:"yellow"221 - . 222 - color:"orange"Ex-Marshal/color/Marshal 223 - Headline Stealer 224 - Born in Battle 225 - High Pain Threshold 226 - Demonic 227 - color:"orange"Egomaniac/color/Megalomaniac/color 228 - Venomous color:"yellow"229 - . 230 - . 231 - . 232 - . 233 - . 234 - . 235 - . 236 - . 237 - Firebug 238 - Force of Nature 239 - Hero Slayer 240 - Impounder 241 - Invader 242 - Outlaw 243 - Safecracker 244 - Vandal 245 - Global Threat 246 - King Maker 247 - Road Raged 248 - Steel Worker 249 - Tyrannical 250 - Talon of Talos 251 - Brickhouse 252 - Anarchist 253 - Gate Crasher color:"black"254 -/color 255 - . 256 - . 257 - . color:"black"258 - ./color 259 - . 260 - . 261 - . 262 - . color:"black"263 - . 264 -/color 265 - . 266 - . 267 - . color:"black"268 - ./color 269 - . 270 - . 271 - . 272 - . color:"black"273 - ./color/color 274 - Time Machinist 275 - Somewhere in Time 276 - Back From the Future 277 - Temporal Agent 278 - Temporal Spy 279 - Temporal Soldier color:"yellow"280 - Heat Seeker 281 - Usurper 282 - Archvillain 283 - Oppressor 284 - Destroyer 285 - Dead-eye 286 - Interrogator 287 - Breakneck 288 - Uppercut/color color:"orange"289 - Arachnophobic 290 - Wrangler 291 - Poltergeist 292 - Sand Blasted 293 - Shark Hunter/color color:"yellow"294 - Blackguard/color color:"orange"295 - Justiciar 296 - Task Force Commander 297 - ./color color:"black"298 - Beta Tester 299 - Gold Club Member 300 - Ghost Touched 301 - Iron Warrior 302 - Pursuer/Elusive 303 - ./color color:"orange"304 - Burkholder's Bane 305 - Positron's Ally/color:"black"Positron's Betrayer/color 306 - Synapse's Cohort/color:"black"Synapse's Betrayer/color 307 - Sister Psyche's Comrade/color:"black"Sister Psyche's Betrayer/color 308 - Citadel's Assistant/color:"black"Citadel's Betrayer/color 309 - Manticore's Associate/color:"black"Manticore's Betrayer/color 310 - Numina's Compatriot/color:"black"Numina's Betrayer/color 311 - Liberator/color:"black"Destroyer of Earth/color 312 - Transcendent 313 - Charmer 314 - Transmogrified 315 - Negotiator 316 - Spelunker 317 - Plague Stopper/color:"black"Deadly Virus/color 318 - Spirit Warrior 319 - Pwnz 320 - Redeemer/color:"black"Conqueror/color 321 - Mystical Savior/color:"black"Mystical Adept/color 322 - Corrupter 323 - War Wall Defender/color:"black"Saboteur/color 324 - The Doctor's Ally 325 - Frontline 326 - Emancipator 327 - Meteorologist 328 - Bodyguard 329 - Agent/color 330 - Cold Warrior color:"orange"331 - Frozen Fury 332 - Knight Errant 333 - Devilfish 334 - Volcanic 335 - Visionary 336 - Ectoplasmic 337 - Troll Task Force Member 338 - Firebase Zulu Security Detail/color:"black"Shadow Shard Sovereign/color/color 339 - Hallow Spirit 340 - Hunter 341 - Buster 342 - Shifter 343 - Dead Head 344 - Malleus 345 - color:"orange"Tourist/color/color:"yellow"Visitor/color 346 - color:"orange"Collector/color/color:"yellow"Native/color 347 - color:"orange"Explorer/color/color:"yellow"Obsessed/color 348 - Pathfinder 349 - color:"orange"Tough/color/color:"yellow"Stoic/color 350 - color:"orange"Indestructible/color/color:"yellow"Hard Case/color 351 - color:"orange"Adamant/color/color:"yellow"Ironman/Ironwoman/color 352 - Unbreakable 353 - color:"orange"The Unwavering/color/color:"yellow"Punch Drunk/color 354 - color:"orange"The Unyielding/color/color:"yellow"Unbroken/color 355 - color:"orange"The Unbroken Spirit/color/color:"yellow"Relentless/color 356 - color:"orange"Medic/color/color:"yellow"Fixer/color 357 - color:"orange"Surgeon/color/color:"yellow"Doc/color 358 - color:"orange"Doctor/color/color:"yellow"Mad Scientist/color 359 - color:"orange"Restrained/color/color:"yellow"Slacker/color 360 - color:"orange"Entangled/color/color:"yellow"Sleepy/color 361 - color:"orange"Imprisoned/color/color:"yellow"Dazed and Confused/color 362 - color:"orange"Celebrity/color/color:"yellow"Bling/color 363 - color:"orange"Sensation/color/color:"yellow"Mr. Big/Ms. Big/color 364 - color:"orange"Superstar/color/color:"yellow"Midas Touch/color 365 - color:"orange"Protector of Innocents/color/color:"yellow"Soldier/color 366 - color:"orange"Keeper of Peace/color/color:"yellow"Insider/color 367 - color:"orange"Defender of Truth/color/color:"yellow"Wiseguy/Wisegal/color 368 - color:"orange"Justice Incarnate/color/color:"yellow"Captain/color 369 - color:"orange"Hero of the City/color/color:"yellow"Made/color 370 - color:"orange"Advisor/color/color:"yellow"Comrade/color 371 - color:"orange"Guide/color/color:"yellow"Drill Instructor/color 372 - color:"orange"Paragon/color/color:"yellow"Svengali/color 373 - Banisher 374 - Tank Buster 375 - Bonecrusher 376 - Kill Skuls color:"orange"377 - Clockstopper/color 378 - Demon Slayer color:"orange"379 - Dimensional Warder/color 380 - Finder 381 - Gearsmasher 382 - Gravedigger 383 - Hellspawned 384 - Illusionist 385 - Infiltrator color:"orange"386 - Keeper of Secrets/color 387 - Legionnaire 388 - Master of Olympus/Mistress of Olympus color:"orange"389 - Unleasher/color 390 - Monkeywrencher 391 - Privateer 392 - color:"orange"Protectorate/color/color:"yellow"Devourer of Earth/color color:"orange"393 - Isolator/color 394 - Regenerator 395 - The Silver Bullet 396 - The Slayer 397 - Soul Binder color:"orange"398 - Statesman's Pal/color:"black"Tyrant's Bane/color 399 - The Solution/color 400 - Tracer 401 - Untouchable 402 - Unveiler color:"orange"403 - Warden/color:"black"Cruel Warden/color/color 404 - Weatherman/Weathergirl 405 - Zookeeper color:"orange"406 - Pupil 407 - Student 408 - Scholastic 409 - Authority 410 - Disciple 411 - Expert 412 - Academic 413 - Intellectual 414 - Savant 415 - Researcher 416 - Historian 417 - Just Said No to Superadine 418 - Scholar 419 - Digger 420 - Ghost Hunter/color color:"black"421 - Passport/color 422 - Bug Hunter 423 - color:"orange"V.I.P./color/color:"yellow"Destined One/color color:"orange"424 - Received the Atlas Medallion 425 - Conspiracy Theorist 426 - Portal Jockey 427 - Freedom Phalanx Reserve Member/color:"black"Freedom Phalanx Fallen/color 428 - Archmage 429 - Vanguard 430 - Received the Stalwart Medallion (pre-respec) 431 - Earned the Statesman Star (pre-respec) 432 - Awarded the Freedom Cross (pre-respec) 433 - Received the Stalwart Medallion (post-respec) 434 - Earned the Statesman Star (post-respec) 435 - Awarded the Freedom Cross (post-respec) 436 - Head of the Hydra 437 - Undefeated 438 - Silent Sentinel 439 - Hero Corps Insider 440 - Patriot/color:"black"International Spy/color 441 - Top Dog 442 - Freedom/color:"black"Covert Operator/color/color 443 - color:"orange"Shrouded/color/color:"yellow"Shady/color color:"orange"444 - Phalanxer 445 - Regal 446 - Vision of Despair 447 - Destined for Valhalla 448 - Mystic 449 - Inmate 450 - Crey Watcher 451 - Burning the Midnight Oil 452 - Dark Mystic 453 - Seeker of the Unknown 454 - Cairn Warder 455 - Crey Fish 456 - Unspoiled 457 - Undammed 458 - Newsman/Newsgirl 459 - Faultless Mystic 460 - Apex 461 - Foggy 462 - Chaotician 463 - Bird Watcher 464 - Blue Shield 465 - Brawler 466 - Tank 467 - Land Locked 468 - Parapsychologist 469 - Seeker of Monsters 470 - Geologist 471 - Backwoodsman 472 - Gangland Fury 473 - Multidimensional 474 - Crey Havoc 475 - Valorous 476 - Vigorous 477 - Summoned 478 - Upgraded 479 - Mystic King/Mystic Queen 480 - Keen Sighted 481 - Smokey 482 - Portal Parter 483 - Territorial 484 - Avatar 485 - Around the Bendis 486 - Doc Whedon 487 - Justice Avenger/color:"black"Socialite/color 488 - Ace 489 - Purifier 490 - Solace 491 - Dauntless 492 - Healing Node 493 - Secret Admirer 494 - Hero Corps Recruit 495 - Nimble Mynx 496 - Bright Star 497 - Super Spy 498 - Sea Dog 499 - Vulcanologist 500 - Minotaur 501 - Nature Lover/color:"black"Eco-Warrior/color 502 - Whitecap 503 - Conjunction Junction 504 - Meltdown 505 - Nervous Dreck 506 - Time Bandit 507 - Heart of the Hamidon color:"black"508 - Strawweight Champion 509 - Flyweight Champion 510 - Bantamweight Champion 511 - Featherweight Champion 512 - Lightweight Champion 513 - Welterweight Champion 514 - Middleweight Champion 515 - Cruiserweight Champion 516 - Heavyweight Champion 517 - Super Heavyweght Champion/color 518 - Celebrant 519 - Volunteer Firefighter/color:"black"Fire Bane/color 520 - Firefighter 521 - Fire Chief 522 - Raver 523 - Dee Jay/color 524 - Nigh Indestructible 525 - Invulnerable 526 - Immortal 527 - Deathless 528 - Undying 529 - Exalted 530 - Medical Specialist 531 - Medicine Man/Medicine Woman 532 - Empath 533 - Confined 534 - Caged 535 - Jailed 536 - Trendsetter color:"black"537 - Popular 538 - Leader/Trillionaire/color 539 - Role Model 540 - Epitome 541 - Paradigm 542 - Trailblazer color:"orange"543 - Grim Wanderer 544 - Spiritual 545 - Ensorcelled 546 - Alumnus 547 - Honorary Peacebringer/color:"black"Alien Fighter/color 548 - Portal Smasher 549 - Destroyer of Strength 550 - Protector of Kindness/color:"black"Thorn Crusher/color 551 - Slayer of Madness 552 - Cabalist 553 - Once the Victor 554 - Twice the Victor 555 - Thrice the Victor 556 - Four times the Victor 557 - Five times the Victor 558 - Six times the Victor 559 - Seven times the Victor 560 - Eight times the Victor 561 - Nine times the Victor 562 - Ten times the Victor 563 - Giant Killer 564 - Pumpkin King/Pumpkin Queen 565 - Believer 566 - Cap Buster 567 - Pumpkin Master/Pumpkin Mistress 568 - Bane of Dannan 569 - Spellbinding 570 - Haunted 571 - Geas of the Kind Ones/color /quote Category:Slash Commands